Power Boy Vs White Marvel, Clash of the SuperPower
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: UPDATED A battle from the story "Wielder of the Black Flame" from Power Boy's perspective when he crosses paths with an OC White Marvel, the next chosen to blessed with the power of SHAZAM. based in EARTH-69


This is a short battle and it starts fast so hopefully the ones who give this story a chance will be entertained, and if you like this, check out the full story Wielder of the Black Flame. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Power Boy's True Test

Power Boy stood before the lakefront and looked up with a smug grin to White Marvel floating overhead glaring directly back at him. Power Boy wore a black jumpsuit with the arms open, and a circle shaped opening exposing his chest with white trim and matching white boots, he stood at about 6'1 and had a very muscular build and medium length black hair. White Marvel wore a white full body jumpsuit with a black lightning bolt on his chest and a matching black sash around his waist, he had distinctively bright blue eyes, short jet black hair, and stood at about 6'4, he was also extremely muscular. On his wrists he had on gold gauntlets and gold boots. White Marvel surged with with magical lightning all around his body.

(Power Boy) You may as well go back to your gods with your so called power and beg for pity. You already failed. I am the strongest guy on the planet, and nobody walks away from a fight with me.

White Marvel spoke out in a thick Russian accent.

(White Marvel) You are mistaken mortal. I will not allow you to stop me, I have to protect the world and all who is in it, and to do so I must destroy the Divine Swords. If you insist on getting in my way I will remove you from my path.

(Power Boy) Look, I don't know a damn thing about swords, but I'm gonna stand up for my friends no matter what.

(White Marvel) Well let us begin then.

Power Boy smiled even wider and flew up until he was level with White Marvel, who was now emitting much more lightning than before, and had an sharp look in his eye. Power Boy was about to truly test his strength, against the power of SHAZAM. White Marvel then took off at Power Boy like a bolt of lightning and slammed his fist into his face and sent him flying like a rocket into the thick forest behind him. Power Boy smashed like a rag doll through thick trees like they were card board until he collided with a large oak tree then fell on his back in front of it. Power Boy let out a groan.

(Power Boy) Okay, the guy can throw a punch.

Power Boy rubbed the blood off of his mouth with his arm and slowly stood up then floated back into the sky. He scanned the area and White Marvel was nowhere in sight. Power Boy squinted and looked back and fourth. Suddenly Power Boy could her the crackling of lightning and he flipped around and threw his arm outward. Power Boy's arm smashed into White Marvel's forearm and lightning surged around the two. Power Boy grinned and threw his other fist into White Marvel's face throwing him backwards. Power Boy then balled up his fist again and threw the back of his fist into White Marvel's face again pushing him upward into the air.

(Power Boy) What did I tell ya?

Power Boy then rushed up over White Marvel and grabbed him by the shoulders and began to spin him around in circles until he reached an incredible speed, and sent him flying toward the ground under them creating a large crater upon impact.

(Power Boy) You really think I can lose?

White Marvel laid in the center of the crater for a short moment then stood up as if he hadn't been damaged at all and looked at Power Boy with a horrible scowl.

(Power boy) Your not gonna win with mean looks man.

(White Marvel) Well then, "Power Boy" how about a word.

(Power Boy) Not likely.

White Marvel then screamed out to the heavens at the top of his lungs.

(White Marvel) SHAZAM!

A golden lightning bolt descended from the sky over Power Boy at speeds almost too fast to see. Power Boy held his arms over his head to shield himself and the lightning crashed into him. Power Boy could feel a white hot sensation all over his body that was more painful than anything he had ever felt before. The sheer force of the lightning sent Power Boy crashing into the ground. Power Boy laid face down on the ground and was smoking, he then slowly propped himself up on his hands and knees.

(Power Boy) Damn magic, always hated the stuff.

A surge of lightning then appeared before Power Boy and revealed White Marvel standing over him. White Marvel grabbed Power Boy by his throat and lifted him off the ground with one arm. Power Boy grabbed White Marvels arm as he struggled to breathe. White Marvel spoke out to Power Boy with great confidence.

(White Marvel) I pity you, fool. You stand against the light, and that was your biggest mistake.

Power Boy struggled out his words as he spoke.

(Power Boy) This is the twenty first century dude, I don't want to hear your old world light and dark bull.

Power Boy pulled his leg back and flung it forward and slammed his knee into White Marvel's jaw then flipped back out of his grip. Power Boy then flew directly at White Marvel and slammed his fist into his face, then cocked his other arm back and threw another punch. White Marvel quickly held out his arm and caught Power Boy's fist, then returned a punch directly into Power Boy's face, which emitted the crashing sound of thunder. Power Boy recoiled back in pain as White Marvel continued his attack. White Marvel threw his leg into Power Boy's stomach and threw him flying at the lake. Power Boy skipped across the water as he flew at a high speed until he crashed into a pile of rocks on the opposite side of the lake. Power Boy opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

(Power Boy) Okay, its time to get serious, I'm not about to lose to some random guy like this.

Power Boy then saw White Marvel flying across the lake at him again and he stood in his fighting stance.

(Power Boy) All Right!

White Marvel flew at Power Boy with his hands out in front of him as Power Boy readied himself. Power Boy then shot out his hands in front of himself just before White Marvel reached him and grabbed White Marvel by the wrists, stopping him in his tracks. Upon collision, a seismic wave echoed through the air, and the ground beneath the two began to crack. Power Boy could feel White Marvel's great strength as he struggled to keep a hold of him. Lightning began surging all around the two and a bead of sweat rolled down Power Boy's cheek as he could feel White Marvel overpowering him Power Boy grinned at White Marvel again.

(Power Boy) Man, seems like I'm losin it.

(White Marvel) You were destined to lose this fight.

(Power Boy) I'm not losin yet!

Power Boy threw his knee into White Marvel's stomach pushing him back a few feet. Power Boy quickly regained his composure and sprang forward at White Marvel with his fist pulled back. Power Boy then threw his fist into White Marvel's face pushing him back another step. Power Boy then threw his other fist and uppercut right into White Marvel's jaw. White Marvel then spun around and threw the back of his fist at Power Boy, but he managed to duck narrowly right under it. Power Boy then launched his fist into White Marvel's ribcage, causing him to fold over from the impact. Power Boy then grabbed White Marvel by the head and threw his knee into his face, throwing him off his feet and onto his back about ten yards away creating a small dust cloud. Power Boy took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next attack. As the dust cloud cleared White Marvel again began to stand, then glared at Power Boy with his bright blue eyes.

(White Marvel) I cant be stopped Power Boy. I will fight until the end for the sake of the world.

Power Boy let out a slight laugh and shot a sarcastic grin.

(Power Boy) Well then, to the end it is.

White Marvel sighed, and his face got a tone softer, then a moment later he returned to his serious demeanor. Power Boy braced himself and White Marvel took off at him again with lightning speed. White Marvel threw his fist which was radiating with electrical currents directly into Power Boy's jaw, then before he could even get a chance to think, White Marvel appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arms. Power Boy struggled to escape from White Marvels grip but he wouldn't budge.

(White Marvel) You should have reconsidered fighting against whats right. We wont meet again.

Power Boy's eyes widened as he used all of his strength to try to pull himself out of White Marvel's grip but his arms still didn't move an inch. White Marvel then levitated the two into the air and looked into the sky which reflected an even more brilliant blue color in his eyes. White Marvel then pulled back on Power Boy's arms and pointed his chest to the sky.

(White Marvel) SHAZAM!

The vibrant gold lighting bolt once again rained down from the sky and smashed directly into Power Boy, who screeched out in pain upon impact. The bolt of lightning then dissipated into the air and White Marvel dropped Power Boy beneath him. Power Boy's body was extremely burned as he laid on his back with his eyes shut. White Marvel looked down to Power Boy and a look of sadness came over his face. White Marvel closed his eyes and slowly floated up and away into the clouds. The War on the Divine Swords is now upon us.

This is just a sneak peek of the close future in the story Wielder of the Black Flame, I hope those of you who read the whole thing enjoyed the fight scene, and would check out the original story.


End file.
